


You're my real sugar daddy

by Thetrash



Series: 30 day nsfw challenge (Komahina) [7]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Feminization, Hajime is kind of a brat, M/M, Nagito is a bit of a sadist, Rimming, Spanking, Top Komaeda - Freeform, bottom Hajime Hinata, slight breeding kink towards the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 22:59:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11278536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thetrash/pseuds/Thetrash
Summary: Hajime wears a dressNsfw challenge Day 7- dressed/naked





	You're my real sugar daddy

**Author's Note:**

> I may have strayed off the actual prompt a bit but hey, Hajime is dressed so it counts and feminization makes me nut. This sort of relates to the last post and I hope you guys enjoy it. Sorry that this is so late I've been pretty busy I'll try to be better about updating. Sorry for any mistakes. 
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy it

It had been a couple weeks since Hajime had worn the lingerie and rode Nagito’s thigh. The brunet had thought about how Nagito had called him a girl. Now, Hajime was used to Nagito’s weird kinks at this point, he had even discovered some of his own after being with the white haired male, he just didn’t expect being called a girl would be one of them. The one thing that had stuck out in his mind about that incident was when Nagito mentioned something about buying him heels and putting a wig on him. He wasn’t sure about the wig, but heels he would be fine with and maybe a new outfit and some make-up for an added to touch to make up for the lack of a wig. Hajime is the one who brings the idea up again and Nagito seems thrilled. 

"I can buy you whatever you want to dress up in and what ever make up you need" Nagito grabs Hajime's hand and drags him to the front door. 

"You sound like my sugar daddy." Hajime allows the white haired male to drag him to the door. 

"Aren't I?” Nagito laughs when Hajime slaps him on the shoulder. 

"No, you aren't my sugar daddy and don't even think about asking me to call you daddy either. You're lucky enough that I'm gonna let you call me a girl"

"Don't worry I'm happy enough with getting to call you a girl and with anything that you call me already." 

"Even when I call you a bastard and a sadistic fuck?" Nagito seems to think over the question, then nods as he opens the door

"Well, I prefer being called sir and master, but sure I accept those too." 

"Only you would accept those names" Hajime sighs shaking his head as they walk out of the front door 

 

They had gone to a store and bought a dress. Together they had picked out a dress that was dark red and made of a velvet material it had a peek a boo hole and a choker like neck piece. The dress ended a little above Hajime's knees. They picked out a pair of sleek black heels to go with the dress. When they got home, Hajime goes into their bathroom to change while Nagito goes into their bedroom to wait for him. Hajime slips on the dress first then puts on the heels. Hajime takes a few minutes to practice walking around, listening to the click of the heels against the white tile of the bathroom floor. Once he feels confident enough that he won’t break his ankle he looks in the mirror. He takes a moment to study himself, again he isn’t fully sure if he likes how he looks, it’s still odd seeing himself in women’s clothing. The one thing that eases his mind is that he knows Nagito will like it then again Hajime is pretty sure he could wear a trash bag and Nagito would still adore him in it. Hajime takes a breath as he opens the make up, he starts with the lipstick since it’s the easiest to apply. It’s a dark red and he looks at his now colored lips, then opens the packages for the eyeliner and mascara. He carefully applies the eyeliner on the top lid, he had gone with a pencil liner since that seemed simplest and less messy option. He does just a simple line on his top lids looking on the mirror, it looks neat enough then he carefully applies the eyeliner to his waterline. Once the eyeliner is finished he blinks his eyes a bit to adjust, the eyeliner on his waterline feeling unfamiliar. He finally does the mascara. Once he’s done he looks at himself in the mirror to make sure he is happy enough with his appearance. He smooth’s his dress out and leaves the bathroom to head to the bed room. Hajime walks into the bed room and Nagito looks up from the book he was reading while he was waiting for Hajime to get ready. Similar to when he saw the brunet in the lingerie he stared at Hajime in awe, he shuts his book and sets it aside on the nightstand. Nagito stands up from the bed approaching Hajime. 

“We made a good choice with the dress and the heels, they suit you well.” Nagito runs his fingers along the velvety fabric near the peek a boo hole, he eyes Hajime up and down. 

“I take it that you like it.” Hajime feels a shiver run down his spine when Nagito runs his fingers across the bit of his chest that’s exposed. 

“Of course I like it, the make up was a nice touch, it makes you look even prettier.” Nagito brings his other hand up to Hajime’s face and very lightly runs his thumb across Hajime’s bottom lip, careful to not smudge it. “Turn around” Nagito removes his hand from Hajime’s face. 

“Why?” Hajime knows why Nagito wants him to turn around, but he wants to be a little difficult because that was part of his fun and for some reason the white haired male seemed to get off on Hajime putting up a fight. 

“So I can see the full view of course.” Nagito grabs Hajime’s ass to put emphasis on what he really means by the full view. Hajime inhales sharply from the sudden squeeze. 

“What if I don’t want to show you the full view?” Hajime asks as he pushes Nagito’s hands away from his ass. 

“I would say that’s rude since I did buy that lovely outfit for you.” Nagito smiles at Hajime and the brunet frowns a little because he knew that he shouldn’t have let Nagito pay for the dress. He sighs and he turns around to let the white haired male see the back. 

“How did I know letting you buy this for me would come back and bite me in the ass.” Hajime looks over his shoulder to look at Nagito. He sees the white haired male taking his jacket off. 

“It didn’t bite you in the ass, I was just stating that it would be rude to not show me.” Nagito eyes the brunet up and down again, he reaches out and grabs Hajime’s ass again. “I’m lucky to have such a pretty girlfriend like you, Hajime.” 

Nagito trails his hands down to Hajime's thighs to squeeze them, then he runs one of his hands up Hajime's skirt. Hajime let's out a surprised gasp when he feels Nagito run his fingers over his cock. "What a naughty girl not wearing any underwear."

"It's not exactly like you bought me any to wear under this." Hajime points out inhaling a little sharply when he feels Nagito stick his other hand up his skirt and feels him grab his ass again. Nagito spreads his cheeks under the dress. 

"I did forget to add those, but you could've worn the panties from the lingerie." Nagito points out to Hajime as he squeezes the brunet's ass. Hajime shifts a bit from the squeeze. 

"I could have, but why are you complaining, you've got easy access” Hajime reaches behind him to push Nagito's hands away, he turns to face the white haired male again. Next thing Hajime knows is he's being pushed back against the wall they are near; he stumbles some due to not being fully used to wearing the heels. He's thankful for the wall being behind them or he probably would have fell, he gives Nagito a glare. 

"You're absolutely right, but I'm sure you didn't just go commando for my pleasure, you knew I wouldn't keep my hands off you." Nagito steps closer to Hajime and their chests are almost touching. Hajime's glare doesn't falter, but he does feel his heartbeat pick up some from being cornered. 

"Why would I even want your hands on me in the first place?" Hajime asks as he places his hands on Nagito's chest as if he's going to push the normally taller male away. 

"Because you're a filthy slut that likes being groped." Hajime scoffs at the statement and actually shoves Nagito back some. 

"Fuck off, I'm not a slut and I don't like being groped." Hajime steps away from the wall a bit just to be shoved back into it, this time with Nagito's knee forcing its way between his legs. A small moan slips from Hajime's lips when he feels Nagito's knee rub up against him. 

"I beg to differ" Nagito moves his knee harder and Hajime tightly squeezes his thighs together to stop it. Nagito seems a little disappointed when Hajime makes him stop his knee motions. “Why did you make me stop, don’t you want to grind your needy cunt against my leg like a bitch in heat again?” 

“No I don’t want to do that; I wasn’t like a bitch in heat.” Nagito sighs at Hajime’s, pulling his knee out from between the brunet’s thighs. 

“That’s too bad, guess I’ll have to find another way to entertain you.” Nagito sinks down to his knees and grabs Hajime’s thighs, spreading them. He presses his lips against the brunet’s inner thigh, presses kisses against the soft skin, then suddenly bites the spot he had been kissing. Hajime hisses and squirms, his thigh muscles tensing some. Nagito switches to the other thigh and starts biting along that one. Hajime lifts his leg that isn't being assaulted with bites some and puts his foot on Nagito's shoulder. He kicks the white haired male back, not too hard not trying to hurt him, he uses just enough force to cause Nagito to tumble back. 

"Then hurry up and figure something out, I'm getting bored." Hajime stares down at Nagito, Nagito laughs some as he gets up off the floor, he grabs Hajime's wrist to tug him away from the wall. 

"You're quite the demanding woman, aren't you?"

"Is me being demanding a problem for you, sir?" He says sir mockingly, he knows it's probably not going to get much of a rise out of the other male, but it's worth a try. Nagito shakes his head as he walks with Hajime to the nightstand. 

"That's not a problem at all, I find it endearing when you get demanding." Nagito opens the drawer to get out their lube. He let's go of the brunet's wrist and pushes him, Hajime tumbles back in surprise since he wasn't expecting the shove. He puts his hands back to catch himself, landing on the carpet. He glares up at Nagito and watches the white haired male get back down on his knees. 

"It's not exactly nice to be so rough with a lady." Hajime says as he watches Nagito crawl towards him and sits between his legs. 

"You're right, but I never claimed to be nice." Nagito moves so he is now straddling Hajime, he places his hand on the exposed part of Hajime's chest, brushing his thumb over a fading bruise from a previous encounter, he presses his thumb against the mark. "Besides I think you prefer it when I'm mean to you." Hajime squirms under Nagito when he presses down harder on the healing wound. His hips buck up a bit from the feeling. 

"That's not true." Hajime is lying of course; he likes when Nagito is mean to him in the bedroom. Even though he likes it he would never admit that to the white haired male easily. 

"Keep telling yourself that, princess, whatever helps you sleep at night." Nagito keeps pressing on the bruise as he grinds his hips down against Hajime's. Hajime let's out a small moan from the friction as he rolls his hips up. 

"I'm not a fucking princess and I will keep telling myself that since it's the truth." Nagito gives him a skeptical look as he keeps pressing the bruise, tsking at him. 

"You are a very naughty girl, Hajime, not wearing panties and telling lies now. I'm disappointed." Hajime watches as Nagito gets off of him and gets up on his knees. 

"So what are you going to do about it, hm, sir?" Hajime leans up on his elbows to look at Nagito, his eyes widen some when he sees the white haired male undoing his belt. 

"For being a lying little girl, I think a spanking would be a good punishment." Nagito pulls the belt from his loops and folds the belt in half and snaps it together. Hajime forces himself not to jump from the sound. He shakes his head as he watches Nagito sit down and extends his legs out some. He pats his lap and Hajime shakes his head. 

"I think, I'll be fine without a spanking, thank you." Hajime knows he isn't getting out of this, but he's not giving into Nagito's demands easily. Nagito let's out a sigh, setting the belt aside so he can shift some and grab Hajime. 

"You've always got to make things so difficult for yourself, I thought you were smarter than that." Nagito struggles with Hajime, the brunet putting up a pretty good fight of hitting and kicking until he is finally forced across Nagito's lap. "Tsk, such sass, you're lucky that I put up with this." Nagito picks up the belt again as he pushes Hajime's skirt up to reveal his bare ass. Hajime's heart beat picks up when he feels Nagito rest the belt against his bare skin. He rubs his thighs together some when he feels the arousal building more. 

"Shut up, you're lucky that I let you do this to me." Hajime snaps as he rests his head on his arms, waiting for the spanking to start. 

"I suppose you're right, I'm lucky to have a slut that let's me do what I want with her." Nagito runs the belt lightly over Hajime's cheeks to let him feel the leather against his skin. "I'm going to give you ten and I expect you to count." 

"What if I don't count?" Hajime stares back at Nagito with a challenging gaze. 

"I'll start over and we're both stubborn so I would count if I were you, unless you want to not sit comfortably for awhile." Nagito tells him with a sweet smile as he pulls the belt away. Hajime gulps, he knows Nagito is serious. 

"I guess I'll count then." Hajime buries his face in his arms as he waits for Nagito to start. Nagito gives Hajime's ass a rub with his hand. He rests one arm across Hajime's lower back and he pulls his other arm back to strike. He gives Hajime a hard smack on the ass with the belt. 

"O-one." Hajime clenches his eyes shut from the sting, shifting some in Nagito's lap. The white haired male brings the belt down again in two quick and hard slaps. "Two, three." Hajime calls out, the three sounding close to a moan. Nagito smiles when he brings the belt down on Hajime’s ass again and hears the brunet say four followed by a muffled whimper. 

“You wouldn’t be in this situation if you hadn’t been a brat.” 

Nagito brings the belt down again, pushing Hajime's hips back down when he sees them lift up some after the hit. 

"Five, I was not acting like a brat." Hajime grumbles into his arm and frowns when he hears Nagito let out a laugh. 

"Yes you were, I would say being demanding plus kicking me and fighting me on your spanking is bratty behavior." Nagito clicks his tongue at the brunet shaking his head some. "You're being so mean after I bought you such nice things." 

"So what if I am? We already established that you aren't my sugar daddy, so why should I listen and be nice?" Hajime knows the next thing he's about to say is going to be the nail in his coffin, but he wants to get under the white haired male's skin. "Maybe I should go out and find a real sugar daddy." Hajime lifts his head up and looks back at Nagito, smirking when he sees the frown that is on the white haired male's lips. Nagito is quiet for a moment as he lifts his arm off of Hajime and uses that hand to grab the brunet's hair. Hajime let's out a yelp from the sudden yank to his hair and the smack to his ass with the belt that had been harder than the rest. He cries out a six, but savors the small victory. 

"That's funny that you think anyone is going to want you when I'm finished with you, sweetheart." Nagito gives him a sadistic smile and Hajime feels a small chill run through him. Hajime knows when Nagito gives him that smile that he's in deep shit. Nagito pulls his hair and hits him with the belt twice. Hajime let's out a whine from the sting that's starting to set in more. He feels his face get warm when a copious amount of precum leaks out of his cock and onto Nagito's pants. 

"S-seven, eight." Hajime can't think of anything else to say, caught in a haze of pain and pleasure. He slightly grinds his hips down to gain some friction, he hopes Nagito doesn't notice. 

"You're a masochistic whore, you know that?" Nagito hits him with the belt again, keeping his grip on Hajime's hair tight. 

"Nine, I'm not." Hajime tries to argue as he grinds his hips down again after the smack. 

"Really? I would say only a masochistic whore would grind her pussy down against a lap while she's getting spanked." Hajime bites the inside of his lip gently and ceases the movements of his hips, of course Nagito would notice. "Not to mention she would also make a snide comment just to get hurt even more." For once Hajime can't think of a proper argument, Nagito wasn't wrong. 

"I wasn't trying to get hurt more, I just wanted to get a reaction out of you." It wasn't a full lie, he did want to pull a reaction out of the white haired male, but Nagito's point was correct too. 

"I'm sure that's part of the reason you did it, but since you clearly like being hurt so much, why don't you beg for the last hit." Nagito rests the belt against, Hajime's ass as he waits for the other male to start begging. Hajime's cheeks flush pink at the thought of begging, he's begged before but it's always a humiliating task for him. 

"Please give me the last hit." Hajime mumbles he hears Nagito hum in thought, then let's out a gasp when his hair is tugged on. 

"I think you can beg better than that. Don't you really want that last hit?" Nagito practically purrs as he runs the belt along Hajime's ass. A tingle of pleasure goes down Hajime's spine when he feels the leather rubbing along the reddened and sensitive skin. Hajime lifts his hips up some and wiggles his ass to entice the white haired male. 

"Please sir, may I have the last hit, I really want it." Hajime pleads and lets out a moan when he finally gets the last hit. "Ten!" Nagito let's go of Hajime's hair, Hajime rests his head on his arms again. Nagito runs his fingers through the brown strands. 

"That's a good girl." The white haired male praises as he pets Hajime's hair, Hajime leans into the touch. "But I'm not quite finished with you yet." Nagito gently moves Hajime off of his lap and looks down at the wet spot on his pants from Hajime's precum. "Oh dear, looks like you've made a small mess on my pants, dirty girl." Nagito stands up to get his pants off. 

Hajime rolls onto his back to watch the white haired male, waiting in anticipation for what he was going to do to him next. Nagito gets back down on the floor, he pushes Hajime’s skirt up further. He lowers himself down between Hajime’s legs and Hajime shivers when he feels Nagito’s breath against his lower region. Hajime leans up on his elbows to look down at Nagito, waiting for the white haired male to make a move. Nagito surprisingly doesn’t say anything and Hajime is even more surprised when Nagito doesn’t bother with teasing him. Nagito brings his face down to Hajime’s entrance, he swipes his tongue over the puckered muscles. Hajime gasps and arches his back a bit off the floor when he feels the wet muscle against him. Nagito doesn’t waste much time teasing the outer ring of muscles, he slowly slips his tongue into Hajime, grabbing the brunet’s thighs in the process. Hajime places his hand on Nagito's hair and tangles his fingers in the white strands. 

"Shit." Hajime moans as he feels Nagito's tongue moving against his inner walls. Nagito digs his nails into Hajime's thighs as he starts to switch between sliding his tongue in and out and licking at Hajime's walls. Nagito moans when he feels Hajime push down on his head to bring him closer. Nagito happily complies and presses his face closer to the brunet. Nagito starts to move his tongue faster and harder, smiling against Hajime’s entrance when he feels the brunet start to grind against his face. Hajime whines, tugging on Nagito’s hair, he grinds his hips down harder when he feels Nagito’s tongue brushing against his prostate. Nagito’s tongue keeps pushing up against that special spot, Hajime’s toes curl in his high heels. Hajime feels himself starting to grow close, have already been worked up from the spanking, he stares down at Nagito with pleading eyes. Hajime has a feeling that Nagito will stop if he knows that he is growing close to cumming. “Fuck I’m close, Nagito, sir, please.” Hajime grinds his hips down against Nagito’s face. Nagito stares up at Hajime as he tongue fucks him, Hajime braces himself for Nagito to slow down or stop completely because there is no way the white haired male was going to make it that easy for him. To the brunet's surprise, Nagito keeps up his ministrations his tongue still insistently hitting Hajime's weak spot. Nagito let's go of one of Hajime's thighs and grabs Hajime's cock in his free hand Nagito starts to move his hand, stroking Hajime’s cock as he continues moving his tongue. Hajime arches his back further off the floor, his mouth opening in pleasure. Nagito speeds up his strokes, encouraged by the gasps and moans that pour from the brunet as he gets closer to orgasm. 

“I’m cumming, I’m cumming.” Hajime warns and lets out a small cry when he cums, the cum splashing across the bottom of the dress, some dribbling down onto Nagito’s fingers. Hajime barely has to time to ride out his orgasm and recover since Nagito pulls away from him and quickly opens the lube. He coats his fingers in it then shuts the bottle, setting it aside, he brings his fingers to Hajime’s entrance. Hajime lets out a startled gasp when he feels Nagito slip a finger into him, quickly followed by a second one. Hajime squirms when he feels Nagito starting to pump his fingers, he leans back up on his elbows to look back down at Nagito. “W-what are you doing.” Hajime asks, squirming again from feeling Nagito’s fingers, the feeling is nice, but a little too much from being a bit sensitive still. 

“Fingering you.” Nagito slips in a third finger, pumping his fingers harder. A whimper slips past Hajime’s lips from the change in speed, he knew Nagito wasn’t going to let him off the hook that easily. Hajime starts to gently move his hips with Nagito’s finger when he starts to feel a pleasurable feeling slowly building. Nagito brings his other hand towards Hajime’s face he presses the fingers that had cum on them against the brunet’s lips. “Now open up like a good girl to clean up the mess you made on my fingers.” Hajime opens his mouth, allowing Nagito to slip his fingers in. Hajime sucks on Nagito’s fingers, running his tongue along them to clean the mess. Nagito smiles at the sight, pumping and curling his fingers searching for Hajime’s prostate. Nagito knows he has found Hajime’s prostate when he hears the muffled moan that comes from the brunet. Nagito starts to move his fingers harder when he notices that Hajime is starting to get hard again. Hajime grips Nagito’s wrist tightly and uses it to push the fingers further into his mouth. He starts to move his hips harder when he feels Nagito’s fingers pressing up against his prostate. Hajime lets out muffled sounds of pleasure as he continues to suck on the white haired male’s fingers. His grip on Nagito’s wrist tightens further when he feels Nagito slip a fourth finger into him. “Look at you Hajime taking my fingers so well, what a good girl you are.” Nagito praises as he continues to move his fingers, he looks down and watches how his fingers slide in and out of Hajime. “Do my fingers feel good in your pretty little pussy?” Nagito asks, Hajime uses his grip on Nagito’s wrist to remove his fingers from his mouth to answer. 

“Yes they do, they feel really good.” Hajime keeps moving his hips down against Nagito’s fingers, chasing the pleasurable feeling that keeps building. 

“Are you wanting me to make you cum again?” Nagito waits for Hajime’s answer as he curls his fingers up to press against that special spot, feeling satisfied when he hears Hajime let out a moan and sees the brunet nod enthusiastically. 

“Yes, please make me cum again.” Hajime pleads “I really want to cum again.” Hajime moves his hips harder and faster to emphasize his point. Nagito moves his finger to match Hajime’s pace, enjoying the noises that come from the brunet. Nagito watches how Hajime fucks himself down on his fingers seemingly mesmerized by the action, he uses the back of his free hand to wipe away the bit of drool the escapes from the side of his mouth. Nagito keeps up his ministrations, keeping an eye on Hajime’s body language to see when the brunet would be close to cumming. He knows that Hajime is starting to grow closer to orgasm when he feels the brunet starting to clench around his fingers, Nagito starts to pump his fingers harder. “Fuck, like that.” Hajime nods at the harder movement as he feels his lower abdomen starting to tighten. 

“You really want me to make you cum don’t you?” Nagito stares down at the brunet, watching how his mouth opens in pleasure, Hajime nodding at the question. 

“Yes, please.” Hajime moans when he feels Nagito’s fingers continually hitting his prostate. Hajime pants when he feels his lower abdomen tighten more as he grows closer and closer to orgasm. 

“But why should I make you cum again? I’m not your real sugar daddy so I don’t think there is any reason for me to pleasure you further.” Nagtio slows his movements down to a stop, smiling when he hears the brunet let out a whine from the lack of stimulation. 

“No, C’mon Nagito, please don’t do this, I want to cum.” Hajime pushes his hips down against the white haired male’s stilled fingers, jutting his bottom lip out in a pout. 

“Pout all you want, it’s going to take a lot more than that to convince me.” Nagito tells the brunet. “And if you don’t want to convince me, you can always stop fucking yourself on my fingers like a needy whore and go find yourself a real sugar daddy to take care of your needs.” Hajime groans, now wishing that he hadn’t said anything about a real sugar daddy, a part of him knew with Nagito’s sadistic streak the comment would come back to bite him in the ass. 

“I’m sorry, sir, I don’t want to find another sugar daddy, I didn’t mean it.” Hajime gives Nagtio a pleading expression as he continues to move his hips.

“Did you say it because you’re a brat?” Nagito stares at Hajime as he waits for the brunet’s answer. Hajime swallows the last bit of pride he has left and nods. 

“Yes, it’s because I’m a brat.” Hajime pushes his hips down harder trying to hit that special spot, whining when he’s unsuccessful. “Please, sir, please make me cum again, I only want you to make me cum.” Hajime pleads to the white haired male, he feels his eyes water from the frustration and need to cum, he blinks his eyes to prevent tears from forming. 

“Does this mean I’m your real sugar daddy?” Nagito asks, keeping his fingers still, wanting to break Hajime down a little more. Hajime nods at the question, letting out another whine from the lack of attention. 

“Yes, you’re my real sugar daddy, my only sugar daddy, Nagito please make me cum.” Hajime pleads, staring at the white haired male feeling his eyes water again. 

“How do you want me to make you cum? Do you want me to continue with my fingers or do you want my cock in your needy pussy?” Hajime bites his lip at the options. 

“I want your cock in my needy pussy.” Hajime’s cheeks redden, it’s a little embarrassing to call his ass a pussy. “Please fuck me.” Hajime stops moving his hips to allow Nagito to pull his fingers out of him. 

“Turn over onto your stomach and lift your ass up.” Nagito strips himself of his shirt and boxers as he watches Hajime get into position. He lines up the head of his cock with Hajime’s entrance and pushes it in, earning a long moan from the brunet. Nagito grabs Hajime’s hips and starts up a hard pace, Hajime pushes his hips back against Nagito. 

“How long have you been waiting for my cock to be shoved in your cunt?” Nagito asks as he continues to slam his hips against. Hajime groans when he feels his face rubbing against the carpet from the force of the thrusts. 

“I’ve been waiting so long sir, fuck.” Hajime claws at the carpet, panting as he starts feel himself growing close again. “Fuck, fuck, I’m close, please.” Nagito picks up the pace of his thrusts when he hears Hajime pleading to cum. Hajime pushes his hips back harder as he feels himself growing closer to his orgasm. Hajime lets out a cry against the carpet when he finally cums, he continue to pushes his hips back to ride out his orgasm, starting to babble whatever crosses his mind. “Don’t stop please don’t stop, I want your cum.” 

“You’re a fucking cumslut, how bad do you want my cum filling up your needy pussy?” Nagito asks then groans when he feels Hajime clenching up around him. 

“So bad, please sir, give me your cum.” Nagito smirks when hears the change in Hajime’s voice knowing the brunet was starting to cry from pleasure. 

“You’re a slutty little girl aren’t you, Hajime, such a dirty whore.” Hajime sniffles and nods his head the best he can against the carpet.

“I’m a slutty little girl and a dirty whore.” Hajime babbles as he pushes his hips back against Nagito’s, whimpering when the pleasure starts to become painful from the overstimulation. “Please cum, please cum, fill me up, make me pregnant.” Nagito is a bit taken aback, his hips stuttering slightly. 

“W-what?” Nagito has to ask to make sure he heard the brunet correctly. Hajime starts to push his hips back harder to encourage Nagito to keep going. 

“I said make me pregnant, fill me up with your cum, fuck Nagito please give it to me.” Hajime sobs, his eyes starting to sting a bit from the eyeliner and mascara that got into them from the crying. Hearing those words and hearing Hajime sob just sets something off in Nagito, He pushes Hajime’s hips down to the floor and puts his chest to Hajime’s back as he begins to fuck Hajime mercilessly. Hajime continues with his pleads for Nagito to give him his cum. Nagito starts to feel himself grow closer to his orgasm, one of his hands lets go of one of Hajime’s hips and moves his hand to the back of Hajime’s neck. He tugs the fabric of the dress down so he can get to the skin underneath. He harshly bites the back of the brunet’s neck, Hajime lets out a cry and squirms underneath him. Nagito bites and sucks on the spot as he pumps his hips until he finally reaches his own orgasm, letting out a moan against Hajime’s neck. Hajime lets out a moan of his own, clenching around Nagito’s cock, his toes curling in his heels. He rests his forehead against the carpet as he catches his breath. Nagito gently rocks his hips to ride out his orgasm, slowly bringing them to a complete stop, he lays on top of Hajime as he catches his own breath, kissing the spot he had just bit. 

“You did so well.” Nagito praises as he nuzzles the back of Hajime’s neck, Hajime nods in response to the praise. 

“Thank you, but can you please get off me, you’re starting to get heavy.” Hajime hears Nagito mumble a sorry as he shifts and pulls out of Hajime, Hajime grimaces at the feeling, but rolls onto his back once Nagito is off of him completely. 

“I didn’t know you had a breeding kink." Nagito says as he watches Hajime sit up, the brunet leans against him and Nagito starts to pet his hair. 

"Yeah, I figured now was a good time to bring it up since I had a feeling you would be into it too." Hajime glances down at the mess on his dress and on the carpet and groans. "This is going to take forever to clean up."

"Aren't you lucky that I'm good at cleaning, but we should probably get started before the mess has time to really set in." Nagito says, Hajime nods in agreement. The brunet sits up properly to let Nagito get up first, when the white haired male is standing he helps Hajime up. The two leave their room to go clean up the mess they had made together.

**Author's Note:**

> I need to read a bible but again I'm sorry and I hope this worth the wait and I hope whoever read this enjoyed it :)


End file.
